


Good Form

by StarlightPhoenix



Series: Meet Me on the Battlefield [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Innuendo, Michael looks best with a sword and no i do not accept criticisms, Post-Canon, Rarepair, War is called Carmine (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPhoenix/pseuds/StarlightPhoenix
Summary: Michael doesn’t falter under those brown eyes. She’s practiced drills with all of Heaven watching.She doesn’t falter, but she does tighten her grip when Carmine whistles.
Relationships: Michael/War (Good Omens)
Series: Meet Me on the Battlefield [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Good Form

There’s no point to training in Heaven anymore, but Michael finds the drills relaxing. After a long week of paperwork, she leaves Heaven for Earth, unseen by anyone but God, and more recently, Carmine. 

Michael doesn’t falter under those brown eyes. She’s practiced drills with all of Heaven watching. 

She doesn’t falter, but she  _ does _ tighten her grip when Carmine whistles. 

“Good form, General.”

She blushes and blames the exertion. 

“Then again,” Carmine continues, “you always had good form. Discipline, too. Very commanding on the battleground, I’m sure. Now  _ outside _ the battleground…”

Michael pauses, then steps closer, accepting Carmine’s invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> We love some good innuendo _*wink*_
> 
> You can find me at [cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com](https://cleverlittlejay.tumblr.com/) for more Good Omens stuff! Come say hi, or just lurk around! Let me know if you have any prompts, ideas, or requests for this ship because I'm always looking for inspiration! (Drabbles are harder than I thought.)
> 
> And of course, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
